Compass
Compass is an American action comic book series published by Image Comics. The comic takes place in a version of the real world and is known for its action and violence. The comic is very adult, featuring cursing, the before mentioned violence, implies sex, and more. Characters Main *'Logan Nowack' - a university student who was constantly bullied before gaining the ability to see a person's life as well as if they are good or evil, deciding to train just to beat up evil people. Supporting *'Victoria "Vic" Jones' - a very popular student who Logan has a crush on. She is rather snarky and sarcastic but is prone to panicking in the midst of battle. *'Kevin Williamson '- Logan's best friend who serves as the comic relief. He enjoys video games, comic books, and is known for making pop-culture references. *'James Reynolds' - Logan's bully who he discovered had a very deep sadness in his heart, doing his best to try and make him feel better and make his life better in general. *'Michelle Nowack '- Logan's mother who is his only parent due to his father leaving when he was very young. Logan is very attached to her and will do anything to protect her. *'Carrie Nowack' - Logan's younger sister who is always on her phone and remains completely expressionless most of the time. * Antagonists *'Big Jonas' - an infamous gang leader known for being incredibly strong and his impeccable fighting abilities. He acts like an evil preacher and is Logan's arch-enemy. *'Harold Quinn '- Logan's very first enemy who is a teacher at his school that he discovers has been sleeping with students in exchange for higher grades. *'Daniel Johnson/Danny Blaze' - the leader of a small group of bikers who sold his soul to the devil. He speaks, acts, and looks like a stereotypical 1960's rebel. *'You' - an odd-looking man who has the ability to turn into anyone he wishes. He is able to copy their voice perfectly but physically there is always something off. *'Robert Shaw/Looker '- a man who is extremely good at hypnosis, specializing in hypnotic suggestion. He sends people to commit crimes for him, using a wink to put them in to and take them out of a trance. *'John Rogerson' - a murderer who kills people in the name of the Gods of Old. He has a very twisted sense of right and wrong and he has deemed Logan the evilest man on the planet. *'Kate Rogerson' - John's little sister who spends her time constantly drawing, painting, sketching, etc. She has the ability to see the future and draws her visions. * Issues #/The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread/ - University student Logan Nowack wakes up one morning and discovers his odd new abilities. # Trivia *The title of the comic has no real meaning behind it and it was just chosen due to the comic needing to be called something. *In the comic, villains and some side characters suddenly develop fighting abilities mid-battle. This was copied from the Scott Pilgrim series where the same thing happens and is often played for comic relief.